WEIRD CONVORSATIONS WITH MY FRIENDS
by Bella Alice Rose
Summary: I am October, I go to broken arrow high, my friends including the cullens talk on face book, my best friend caleb who i am secretly in luv wif gets in a car wreck and cant walk and his parents die the cullens adopt him...then all secrets are unveiled.....
1. Adrian and I

Okay I was on face book talking to one of my friends and this is what we said all of my friends are this weird!

* * *

Haley

**sup**

**Adrianne**

not much u

**Haley**

not much my bf wont answer his phone*sob*

**Adrianne**

aww sorry

**Haley**

i know me 2*still sobbing*

my head hurts

**Adrianne**

awww again

**Haley**

yeah and my bff is not answering her phone either **sob** no one likes me!

**Adrianne**

ohoh I DO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Haley**

aw thanx

**Adrianne**

yeh i rock

**5:23pmHaley**

yeah we rock

**Adrianne**

we?????????

jk i love u

**haley**

yeah i am ur almost like family and you rock and i rock so 2gether we totally rock! aw luv u 2! in a sis like way

**Adrianne**

duh

**Haley**

double duh

**Adrianne**

lol

**Haley**

o_o

**Adrianne**

(.^) packman

**Haley**

lol my money $$

**Adrianne**

my money (robbing money)

**Haley**

nooo punches u takes money and burrys u alive then dances on top of grave indian style

**Adrianne**

lol but still my MONEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Haley**

no u dead and i have $ and i buried u alive!

**Adrianne**

sorry u dead already(I killed u)

**Haley**

nuh uh i killed u 1st

**Adrianne**

wat ever makes u happy hay

**Haley**

its HAY HAY U MEANI*STARTS SOBBING IN MY EMO CORNER*

**Adrianne**

haha

**Haley**

*STILL CRYING IN MY EMO CORNER THEN JASPER SITS NEXT 2 ME AND I SNUGGLE INTO HIS CHEST AND U AND EMMETT STAND LAUGHING AT ME THEN START MAKING OUT AND GO UPSTAIRS WHILE JASPER AND I ARE STILL CUDDLING IN EMO CORNER AND STARTING 2 KISS EACHOTHER THEN VOLTRIE COME AND TAKE U 2 AWAY JAZZ AND I ARE STILL KISSING AND DOESNT NOTICE ANY THING*;)

**Adrianne**

ok.......???????????................??????????.........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Haley**

ITS MY FANTASY

**Adrianne**

yeh never gonna happen go 2 ur emo conner

**5:39pmHaley**

OKAY *STARTS SOBBING IN EMO CORNER

* :(

**Adrianne**

hahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Haley**

NAW U MEANIE! A GIRL CAN DREAM CAN'T SHE?!!!!!!!!!

**Adrianne**

no

**Haley**

WHY NOT U DO

**Adrianne**

ur point

**Haley**

I KNOW BUT I STILL LUV MY FANTASY

**Adrianne**

kk

**Haley**

UH THIS IS UHM

**Adrianne**

im a jerk i know im a jerk i know

**Haley**

YES U R

**Adrianne**

i know

**Haley**

YEPPERS

**Adrianne**

lol

**Haley**

O_O

**Adrianne**

kk im a jerk

**Haley**

yep

**Adrianne**

haha

**Haley**

the quiz said my relationship will last 4 a month 2 a year

!!!!!!!!!!!!

o_o

**Adrianne**

k

**Haley**

uh

Adrianne is offline.

**Haley**

ok then bye


	2. Dealyn

**8:05pm****Daelyn**

R u in any of my classes?

**8:05pmHaley**

idk but i c u in the hallway alot i think u know my friend Emily someoen said i should add u so i did.

**8:06pm****Daelyn**

Ya i do! When u c me in the hall say hi

**8:07pmHaley**

ok i have know Emily 4eva she is a good frinend we were fighting but now we are friends ....i think..

**8:07pm****Daelyn**

good

**8:09pmHaley**

yeah well if i see u i will say hi i have like golden blonde curly hair blue eyes today i was wearing a tanktop with a white t under tith a pair of jeans and boots did u see me?

**8:09pm****Daelyn**

Im preety sure

pretty*

**8:10pmHaley**

yeah i think i saw u like b4 1st or 5th

**8:10pm****Daelyn**

ya

**8:11pmHaley**

probably...where do u sit at lunch?

**8:12pm****Daelyn**

Sometimes I sit at the very back table where we leave to go back to class but latel i've been sitting by the table by the salad bar

**8:13pmHaley**

oh i sit like uh by Mackenzie and Hayley they are like goth but i am not i just sit with them bcus i have nowhere else to sit.=(

**8:14pm****Daelyn**

ok

makenzie who?

**8:14pmHaley**

makenzie Bluford she has blond hair.

**8:15pm****Daelyn**

ok cuz there are a million makenzie

s

**8:15pmHaley**

i know do u know makenzie Rosencutter she is funny

**8:15pm****Daelyn**

yepperz \

**8:16pmHaley**

she is so funny

**8:16pm****Daelyn**

ya

**8:16pmHaley**

i am going to call matt

huh random much!

**8:17pm****Daelyn**

kool hahaha

**8:17pmHaley**

he isnt home noooooo!

**8:17pm****Daelyn**

that sucks

**8:18pmHaley**

yaeh he is like NEVER home so ometimes i talk to his bro

his TWIN BRO hahahaha twin...

**8:18pm****Daelyn**

AWESOME!!!

**8:19pmHaley**

i know he is an 8th grader and my bf Matt not his bro

**8:19pm****Daelyn**

koolio

**8:20pmHaley**

i know riiight?!

**8:20pm****Daelyn**

righters u r!

**8:20pmHaley**

yuppers!

**8:20pm****Daelyn**

lol

**8:21pmHaley**

lol 2

**8:21pm****Daelyn**

Hahaha gtg be back in 10 min or so! ttyl Bye bye

**8:21pmHaley**

ttyl by!

**8:38pm****Daelyn**

Hey

**8:45pmHaley**

sup

**8:46pm****Daelyn**

Wat up?

**8:46pmHaley**

not much

**8:46pm****Daelyn**

kool me 2

**8:47pmHaley**

yup u feed ur fish yay!

**8:48pm****Daelyn**

Yepperz yay

**8:48pmHaley**

uh

**8:48pm****Daelyn**

yep

**8:49pmHaley**

hm

**8:49pm****Daelyn**

k


	3. Hayley, Kinzy, and I

Haley

**Well I broke up with my bf a month ago he is a dork!**

**Hayley**

Aww poor you but u r obsessing over Josh!

**Haley**

Im changing my screen name 2 wut u and Kenzie call me.

**Hayley**

Ok me 2

**October **(me)

Atleast im not a bird face lover! Orion is weird!

**Schylar**

Nuh uh he my bf my Romeo, my , my Edward! Altleast im not a cheese slapper lover!

**October**

Well Josh is cute and I don't love him I just obsess over him and he don't like me ..I think..

**Schylar**

YEAH WELL ATLEAST I HAVE A BF!!

**Kenzie**

GUYS! Don't fight ok well this is funny! Hold on don't say anything while Im gone im going 2 get popcorn!

**October**

Hey, I no wut u r thinking!! ;)

**Schylar**

Gross but aww good part is Orion bad part bad mental images!

**October**

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA I LURVE MY JOSHIKINZ!!!

**Schylar**

U don't own him u guys aren't even dating I bet he don't like you so ha! I got a bf and u don't!

**October**

Meanie! One day he'll be mine all mine! Muhahahahahahaha!

**Schylar**

Ok creepy AND obsessive I've g2g im textin my baby.

**October**

Orion?

**Schylar**

Yup! =)

_Schylar and October are offline_

**Kinzy**

AWW! I missed it! No fair! Well now I can text my baby, my Ron, sigh

_Kinzy is offline_


	4. colbie chat on crushes

**4:44pm****Colbi**

Hey

**4:58pm****Colbi**

heY

**4:59pmHaley**

sup

**4:59pm****Colbi**

IM GOING CRAZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**4:59pmHaley**

y

**5:02pm****Colbi**

do u kno who jakob martin

is

**5:02pmHaley**

uh i think

**5:05pm****Colbi**

WELL I LIKE HIM ALOT AND HE HASNT GOT ON AND I MISSSSSSSSSSSSS HIMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**5:05pmHaley**

aww i don't like being single either and my bffs keep going on bout thier bf's it's soo annoying

**5:06pm****Colbi**

I KNO AND HE MAKES ME LUV HIM HE IS SOOOOOOOOOOO SWEEEEEEET!!!!!!!!!!!

**5:06pmHaley**

aww

**5:07pm****Colbi**

i kno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**5:08pmHaley**

soo cute

**5:08pm****Colbi**

i kno!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**5:08pmHaley**

sigh i want a bf!! =(

**5:08pm****Colbi**

same here

**5:09pmHaley**

bla

**5:09pm****Colbi**

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh

**5:09pmHaley**

wut

**5:09pm****Colbi**

idk

**5:10pmHaley**

hfghgfhfghjderu

**5:10pm****Colbi**

???

**5:10pmHaley**

idk

**5:10pm****Colbi**

haha

gyvaugutrgjehwbafh 

**5:10pmHaley**

hahaaghdfhdf

**5:11pm****Colbi**

warginshiemer

**5:12pmHaley**

sigh i want a bf soo bad!!! (cries in corner) :'(

**5:12pm****Colbi**

haha ok..... same here :"(

:'(

**5:12pmHaley**

waaa

**5:12pm****Colbi**

* * *

**5:13pmHaley**

i like a guy named josh

**5:13pm****Colbi**

wats his last name

**5:13pmHaley**

idk he's not in our grade

**5:14pm****Colbi**

ohhhhhhhh ok

**5:14pmHaley**

ya

**5:14pm****Colbi**

uh huh

**5:14pmHaley**

gdrghdryuftr

**5:15pm****Colbi**

**5:15pmHaley**

ba g2g..

**5:15pm****Colbi**

ok bye bye


	5. edward,emmett,josh,and schylar weirdnes

**Haley: **hello any1 thur?!

**Josh:** me

**Haley: **oh ok…

**Schylar: **hahaha! Sooo October finally talking 2 ur crush..oh and change ur name back 2 October!!

**October: **happy?

**Schylar: **very.

**Josh: **soo u like me eh?

**October: **Schylar! Grr no I like a different josh! That is t u and schylar wait I confussed my self!

**Emmett: **aww young love..

**October:** grr emmett! And it's not young love! Soo go back to school u vampire lover!

**Emmett: **im not just a lover but I am…( Emmett is offline)

**October: **well that was weird.

**Schylar: **uh-huh

**Josh: **agreed

**Edward: **uh ya sorry bout that Emmet is uhm? On a sugar rush..

**October:** oh ok then. Well I g2g cu u guys at school.

**Edward:** k bye c u 2morrow.

**Schylar: **c u sis.

**Josh: **Bye.

(josh, Schylar, Edward, and October are offline)

* * *

So how did u like it? Pweeeeaaaaassssee review!


	6. She soo loves him!

Well a lot has been going on srry 4 not updating!!

* * *

**October: **well I dated a different Matthew then I broke up wif him and …is any1 even there?

**Josh:** I am..did u know my name is actually Caleb….

**October:** oh..wow….U LIED 2 ME!!

**Caleb:**uhm well actually Schylar lied 2 u….I just went along wif it…

**October:** oh…..

**Schylar: **OH October LOVES BRANT OCTOBER LOVES BRANT OCTOBER LOVES BRANT!!!!!!!1

**October:** WELL I AM CRUSHING ON HIM..YES…I don't love him…yet…

**Emmett: **lalalala lade da!! U LOVE PPLE AND I LOVE SHORT MUNCHKIN PPLE CUZ THEY TAST LIKE CHEESEY PIE!!

**October Schylar and Caleb: **uhm well uh…wow….weird…

**Caleb:** well I'm hurt ur not crushing on me anymore… :'(

**October:** I thought u didn't like me…and anyways I don't like u..

**Mark: **DENIAL!!!

**Schyalr: **Mark, when did u get on…

**Mark: **I've been on..

**Schylar: **get off or I will beat u up!!!

**Mark: **okay!!! Don't hurt meh!!

_Mark is offline_

_Kinzy is online_

**Kinzy:** I broke up wif Ron….

**October and Schylar: **awwwwwww!!

**Caleb:** hey emo girlies I gots to go…my fone is ringing….

**All girls: **byzies!!

_Caleb is offline_

**Schylar: **you sooo love him!!

**October:** NO I DON'T GRR!!!

_OCTOBER IS OFFLINE_

**Schylar and kinzy: **she soo loves him…

_Schylar and kinzy are offline_

**Emmett:** I love cheese munchkinz!!

_Emmett is offline_

* * *

Well that's it review!! Plz???


	7. the accident

Well here is where it gets interesting..at my school..this is 3 years after the last chapter…

* * *

"I went ot bed I was thinking about you wasn't the same since I was thinking about you…" I hit the snooze button on the alarm clock and got up…I really hate Monday's…

I stumbled down the stairs and took a quick hot shower. Getting on I slipped on a bar of soap. "COME ON SERIOUSLY!?!!?" I yelled standing up. I could hear my parent's faint laughter.

I went up stairs and brushed out my unruly curly golden hair with my purple highlights hair. Leaving it down I straightened my bangs and threw on a pair of red skinny jeans and a black shirt with "emo kids rule" written in red on it. I put in a red bow, a red heart necklace, my studded belt, a pair of black converse, eyeliner, mascara, sparkling siver eyeshadow on my icy blue eyes and red lip gloss. I grabbed my black backpack and keys and ran out the door and got in my black volts wagon beetle. Turning on the music I left for school. Decoy by paramoure started blazing out of the speakers as I sang along.

Broken Arrow high school is an over populated high school in a cloudy town with a bunch of preps. Not a good place for an emo girl like me.

I saw my usual parking place by my friends and pulled in.

"Hey Schylar, Kenzy." I said jerking my head up getting out of my car.

"Hey Girly." They said in unison. "OH MY GOD DID YOU HEAR ABOUT CALEB?!?!?!" they practically yelled in my ear.

"uhm no…" I said

"Hey baby!" Carlin said pulling Kinzy into a hug. Carlin had just started dating her. They were a cute couple kinzy with her saphire blue eyes, straight blond hair, and great personality, carlin with his black spikey hair, brown hair and charming smile.

I smiled.

"HEY BABE!!!!" orion yelled, running over to Schylar to give her a big kiss.

Schylar had brown hair black highlights brown eyes, and a hard punch…lol orion had straight dark brown hair, hazel eyes, and a straight face.(bird face as I call him)

"well then.." I said tapping my foot.

"oh sorry October..forgot you're the only emo girl in the school without a boyfriend!!!! Hahaha!!" Schylar said bursting out laughing.

" I hate you.." I mumbled

"aww you know I'm just joking around."

Just then Caleb's friends, the cullen's pulled in.

"Hey Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Bella, Jasper, Alice." I said nodding to each of them.

"Hey girls!!…oh and Carlin and orion." They said.

"hey where's Caleb?" I saked.

"well he is at the hospital, his parent's and him were just in a car wreck last night…his uh..parent's didn't make it..AND he doesn't have any other family." Emmett said with a gloomy face. The rest of his family nodded their heads silently.

"well what about him??" I asked shocked.

"we uhm don't know but, he hasn't woken up yet so he doesn't know, we are going to visit him at the hospital after school..our dad is his doctor..want to come?" he Alice asked me.

"uhm ya sure…"

* * *

_After school_

"hey schylar, Kinzy, you guys coming?" I asked after 6th hour.

"well duh!!" they answered. "we will follow you and you will follow the cullens.

Ok. I answered getting into my car turning up the music. I hope caleb is okay, where is he going to go, will I ever get to see him again, will he ever love me like I love him? These were only some of the questions I asked my self while I was driving to the hospital, then Iron man came on, Caleb's Favorite song. I sang along on the way,

_AM IRON MANHas he lost his mindCan he see or is he blind?Can he walk at all,Or if he moves will he fallIs he live or dead?Has he thoughts within his head?We'll just pass him thereWhy should we even care?He was turned to steelIn the great magnetic fieldWhen he traveled timeFor the future of mankindNobody wants himHe just stares at the worldPlanning his vengeanceThat he will soon unfoldNow the time is hereFor Iron Man to spread fearVengeance from the graveKills the people he once savedNobody wants himThey just turn their headsNobody helps himNow he has his revengeHeavy boots of leadFills his victims full of dreadRunning as fast as they canIron Man lives again!_

I pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, a few minutes later Schylar and Kinzy did too.

We got out and followed the Cullen's in.

"hey kid's Will be here in a second.." as if on cue Dr. Cullen walked in.

"Hey kids are you here to see Caleb?" we all nodded our heads.

"ok follow me, but I have something to say, and I think it would be best if he heard it from his friends when he wakes up, his parents are dead and he is paralyzed from the waist down…" we all gasped. How were we supposed to tell him?!?!?!

"Okay, here is his room.." he opened the door to let us in and left us alone with our friend.

Caleb's head moved and he looked at us.

"where am I?" he asked looking at me.

I stepped forward. "your at the hospital..you and your parent's were in a car crash…" I said looking down.

"where are my parents?" he asked looking around.

"well…uhm….they uh didn't uhm..make it…" I said as a tear slipped down my cheek. I walked over and hugged him. His parent's were great people..we had been over to his house many times.

He hugged me back shaking with silent sobbs, the rest of the group joined into the hug.

Then he tried to get up.. "Why can't I move my legs?!?!" he asked shocked, his beautiful face, tear stricken, looked like a little lost child, he looked at me for the answer, I was his best friend but I loved him. I wish he loved me too…

"Caleb…uhm...the car wreck caused you too be paralyzed from the waist down, but you were knocked out cold when it happened. I said as I wiped his long, hat hair styled dark brown hair away from his emerald green eyes looking into them, another tear slid down mine, and his cheek, I wiped it away.

He turned away from me to look at

Dr. Cullen who had just walked in. "where am I going to stay?" he asked "I have no other family…am I ever going to be able to walk again?" we all turned toward the loving doctor.

"I am so sorry but you will never be able to walk again." doctor Cullen looked straight at Caleb. Another tear slid down his cheek. "but Esme and I have been talking, and if you would like we would love to adopt you.."

"Caleb looked at his other friends, they were practically family to him and my friends and I. we always took turns having sleepovers at each others house since middle school when Schylar, Kinzy and I were in 6th and the Cullens and Caleb were in 7th.

Caleb looked at them.. "well what do you guys think?" he asked them.

"we would love to have you as our brother!! I mean Carlisle has adopted all of us!! There is still plenty of room for you!!" Emmett, trying to cheer him up said slapping him opn the back.

"so you wouldn't mind having a 16 year old handy capped brother?" caleb asked shakily.

"Heck no bro!! we love you no matter what!!"

"ok I'll stay with you."

* * *

Ok how didja like it?? Please review!! Next chapter will be up soon!!!


	8. packing

**Ok just to let you know the Cullens are vampires…(how do they go with out being recognized from 7th**** to 10****th**** grade?!?! u ask well you will just have to wait and see ;) so here is the next chapter…**

* * *

_**Caleb's point of view**_

**My parents are dead, I will never walk again, that was only a few things that were running threw my head as October told me the news. She is so beautiful. I wish she would love me. I have never had the courage to ask her out though…she will never go out with me now. I can't even walk for god's sake!! **

**My second family, the Cullens are adopting me. That is cool but how am I going to like…get dressed? Or go around school?? Oh no! I will have to have a wheel chair...maybe I could trick it out with flames…**

"**Caleb, Caleb, are you okay?" my I mean October asked waving her hand in front of my face waking me from my daze.**

"**uhm..ya. I'm fine. I guess." I looked down, I can't walk ever. That means I can't show off for October skating doing my 180's and 360's…she always thought is was cool. God I will miss my parent's why did he have to take them from me? The never did any thing wrong. Another tear slid down my cheek. I turned my head away from my friends. I don't like them seeing me cry. I don't like feeling weak.**

"**Caleb, It's ok you can cry. It doesn't make you any weaker than big 'ol Emmett over there." she said looking straight into my eyes, pointing a thumb at a glaring Emmett. I had to laugh at that.**

"**Caleb, you can be discharged today and we can help you pack." Dr. Cullen said.**

"**okay, uhm…you guys want to come help me pack?" I asked my friends.**

"**we would love to help you bro!" Emmett said enthusiastically, everyone else nodded their heads.**

* * *

_**At Caleb's house**_

"**hey Caleb, what do you want to start packing?" October asked. **

"**uhm I guess we could start with my clothes and I will get my CD's and stuff.." I trailed off getting lost in her angelic icy blue eyes.**

"**okay" she said faking a smile, trying to cheer me up, she is so sweet, and gorgeous..**

"**I'll be back in a minute.." I said, trying to wheel my wheel chair out of my room.**

"**you want me to help you?" October asked.**

"**no, I can do it my self!" I said angered with my self. She rolled her eyes as I finally got out of my bedroom door. I headed towards my parent's room. I went through the open door. There hanging side by side above their bed was their wedding picture and a picture of last year at Christmas, I was holding my new skate board, dad was patting my back and mom was smiling at us happy that I was happy, gram had taken the picture right after I had opened the skate board, we were so happy. **

**I grabbed the pictures, they were just in my reach, I hugged them to my chest as I shook with silent tears.**

**Just then October came in with my skate board, "Hey, do you want me to pack this…." then she saw my crying, she dropped the board and rushed over to me, she dropped to her knees and hugged me. I showed her the picture.**

"**this was last Christmas when I got that skateboard… we were all so happy and now…" I trailed off crying. **

"**It's okay Caleb, everything will be okay…" she trailed off and started crying too. I patted her head.**

"**It's okay." I said to her, she looked up at me.**

"**it's okay? You are paralyzed from the waist down and your parents died and here I am crying like a baby!! You should be the one crying and me trying to cheer you up saying it's okay. I'm such a bad friend…I'm not helping at all." she looked down.**

"**it's okay, really I don't mind you knew them too, they were great people, come on I have to finish packing…" she got up and hugged me one last time.**

"**you're a great friend, and a great guy Caleb, you know that?" she asked, looking down at me. I just smiled and followed her out of the room.**

"**oooh!! I think Caleb has a thing for October what do you think Jasper?" Emmett said.**

"**oh Emmett I think he does I bet I could totally feel the love coming off of the both of them." Jasper said. Emmet and Jasper gave us googly eyes, while Edward glared at them, Rosalie punched her boyfriends arm.**

"**aww come on guys, leave them alone." she said.**

"**oh I don't know Rosalie, I think they are in **_**love."**_** the as always hyper pixie Alice said clasping her hands. October and I blushed.**

"**oh they definitely have something going on." Schylar said giving us an evil smile. Orion nodded his head, following Schylar's lead. **

"**you know I think so too Schylar." Kinzy said also with that same smile. Carlin nodded his head and hugged his girlfriend.**

"**okay guys, quit teasing them, we have to help Caleb finish packing, he's been through a lot the past few hours." Dr. Cullen said coming in, with his wife by his side, saved by the doctor.**

"**thanks Dr. Cullen." I said.**

"**no problem and you know you guys can call me Carlisle okay."**

"**Okay, **_**Carlisle**_" I said stressing his name. we all laughed and finished up packing.

* * *

Ok guys that is this chapter, hopefully I will have the next chapter up soon, so review. Thanx!!


End file.
